regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Frozen Frontier Episode 33
Recap Tuesday, Febuary 28th, 1511 Starting from the temple of Velmontarious in Conquest, the party have taken the frozen bodies up from the dungeon. They set up a fire at the entrance to the temple and thaw one of the bodies, the "handmaiden". She liquefies like the other frozen body they thawed a while ago. The party decide to wait for Jaromir to cast dispel magic on the other bodies before trying again. Wednesday, March 1st, 1511 The next day there is a blizzard, but the party is safe inside the temple of Velmontarious. Jaromir detects a magic ring on the 'Princess' and the wizard has a magic staff. Jaromir claims he can't dispel magic on the the knight, so the party decides to thaw out all 3. During the blizzard Pharis and Grimes search the building for secret passages and find none. Jaromir uses arcanology to determine the staff has a light stone that turns off and on using a magic word. The ring is enchanted so it can be found. Grimes put on the ring. Thursday, March 2nd, 1511 The blizzard is gone the next day. The party starts to investigate the temple of Bellum next. In the catacombs of the temple the come across the guardian of the crypts of Bellum, a ghost. The ghost speaks appears to each person to speak in their native tongue. The ghost doesn't seem to understand when Kel William speaks about coming from Drekis, instead it asks how the war is going. The ghost bows to - Grimes, Pharis, William, then kisses Jaromir hand, addressing him as princess. The ghost then leads the group into the crypts. Around the corner the ghost disappears. After walking around the crypts for a while, the party runs into the ghost again, who leads the party on before vanishing again. Eventually they come across a large statue of Bellum. It speaks with the voice of a god. :"Hear me Firebringers, for I am Bellum, God of War. Though you defile the resting place of brave warriors, your cause is just. Make me an offering and I shall reward you." - Speaks Bellum. Jaromir places a Scroll of Melfs Acid Arrow & components at the feet of the statue. Grimes places ultra-spear. Kel William places his grasshopper sword. Pharis places some arrows. The items disappear. :"Bring the Flames and Light the land." - Speaks Bellum. A new weapon appears. A Long Sword of Flame for William. William gives thanks. :"You know why you are here, you have felt it in your heart of hearts what you must do. Stray not from your quest Firebringers, for on your shoulders sit the weight of kings and queens. Go forth and be tested, my mighty warriors. Bring fire to the land." - Speaks Bellum The Ghost appears again and many zombies appear and attack. After the ghost is defeated he says the test is passed, the party is badly wounded. The party return to the temple of Velmontarious and their camp. They start to heal up. Grimes scouts around the town and finds nothing of note. Sunday, March 12th, 1511 The party wake up in the temple of Velmontarious when outside in Conquest liquid snow appears to move towards the temple. The Creature retreats after being shot by an arrow. Jaromir gives chase. A few days later the party is healed, they check the Temple to Quantarius. They find it empty. Then they head to Illumis temple. In the crypts, the ghosts of children attack the party, one ages Grimes 4 years and Jaromir 18 years. Pharis succeeds in stopping 4 years of the drain to Jaromir with an elven ritual. Jaromir is now physically 45 years old. Pharis and Kel William have an argument about continuing the journey. Pharis and Jaromir return to the surface. William and Grimes are still in the crypt, as the episode ends. Category:Frozen Frontier Episodes